pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Ep 47: Apocalypse, Ow!
Apocalypse Ow! is the 47th episode of Pocket God. It was submitted to Apple on the 3rd of December, and it got released on 19th Dec 2012. This episode edded the last two Chambers of the Apocalypse Temple. Overview This episode unlock the Closet Room, the last Chamber of the Apocalypse Temple. In it, the player found the Pygmy guess star Tom, trapped beyond a sliding door. If the player try to open it, Tom will shut it immediatley, saying that he "doesn't want to come out". Inside this room, the player find also a Thetan-meter, a machine used to estract alien spirits (Thetans) from the Pygmies, by making them explode. Once the Thetans are released, they will help keeping the door open, letting you pick up Tom. Once you got Tom out of the closet, the next step to get the Apoclaypse started is to take him outside the temple. Once on Apocalypse Island, Tom will light up the torches on the pillars, and make the hands on the golden clock line straigh up. This will let the clock open like a door, revealing the entrance to the secret Chamber of the Apocalypse Temple, the Xenu Altar. Before entering it, however, the player should make a Baby Pygmy, in the Chamber of Time. Once inside the Xenu Altar, the player will notice that Tom asks for his "baby" and that the Baby Pygmy want his "da-da". So, to proceed, you must pick up the Baby Pygmy, and drop it on Tom. He will start to walk in the center of the room, and, once there, he will lift up the Baby Pygmy. Then, the eyes of the guardian statues inside the room will start to glow, and so will do the symbols on the background; the back of the room will crack and open, revealing a space landscape. At least, the Baby Pygmy will rip himself off, revealing a giant squid like alien god; Xenu, the Apocalypse harbinger. Once Xenu has sitted down on the stairs, the theme of the Chamber will change to a more apocalyptic one, and more Thetans will appear. But this ones are angry, and infecting a Pygmy with them, will result him to become aggressive and hurt the others. To proceed, the player must return on Apocalypse Island; here, he will notice that the sky has become reddish, and that the Thetans will now follow him on every other location. Upon checking out the Temple, he will also notice that the symbols are now glowing. Now, interactig in any way with any Chamber will make a colored gem fall from the sky. Once the player has collected all the seven gems, he must put them on the correct pillars. Once all the seven gems are placed correctly, they will be sorrounded by seven rays of light, and be lifted up. After that, Xenu will try to escape his room, being immediately squashed by the clock. Just before the evil alien god is defeated, ending the Apocalypse, Sun will walk on the island, asking what was going on; sudden day, she will be grabbed by one of Xenu's tentacles and eaten. The light cones will vanish, and everything will return to normal. This episode also faetures the Zombie Skin Pack, for the cost of 99 cents, wich allows you to turn the majority of the animals, and the islands into undead versions of themselfs. Pocket God Update Message The following text is from the official Pocket God Update Message. Please don't modify it. It's the year of the End ... and in typical Pocket God fashion, it gets a little weird! In the Apocolayspe Temple visit the Closet Room (just beyond the disco) to meet the latest Pygmy guest star, Tom. Rescue Tom from the closet and he will help find the secret Xenu Chamber, where you must unleash Xenu, the evil Alien god! Along the way, you will unleash Thetans (alien spirits) and use the rooms in the Temple to begin and end the Apocolayspe. Can you find all the hidden surprises? Also included is the amazing Zombie Pack (art by Blecha). Turn many of your favorite Pocket God animals into brain-hungry Zombies! 99cents! Cheap! Dave also posted this video as a clue: Trivia *This update is, so far, the one with the highest number of challenges to beat. *This update marks the debut of the first character, who isn't part of the tribe, after Charlie. *A Pocket God Comic character makes a cameo appearance after you stop the Apocalypse. Category:Episodes Category:Apocalypse Trilogy